dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Solarverse)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi — also known as Ama-no-Minaka-nushi — is the Primordial Shinto Cosmic Entity of Sin, Malice, and Stars. It is the Primordial Chaos that existed before the Creation of the Universe, and therefore predates the entire Shinto Pantheon. 'History' Originally a deity of the Pole Star and the primordial chaos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was "born" from the darkness of the Endless Stars. It is the antithesis to the positive aspects of life in Shinto Mythology, and the force that predated the Universe who existed alone in absolute darkness. It is often associated with the lingering energies and emotions that bring forth imbalance in the world. However, the malevolent force that was Amatsu-Mikaboshi was disturbed by the emergence of In and Yo, which gave birth to the Universe, along with Life and Movement. This resulted in the destruction of the Primordial Darkness. However, fragments of it still lingered on in the Universe, and merged together to make itself partially whole once more. Feeling embittered by the emergence of life and the birth of humanity, Amatsu-Mikaboshi retreated to the secondary Hell of Japanese Mythology, Soku-no-Kumi, and served as its ruler. The souls of the sinful, known as Shitidama, dwell within this realm. Due to its contempt and detachment for life and humanity, Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes no responsibility for any of the Shitidama's actions, and does nothing to quell whatever havoc or destruction they could potentially cause. Much like the Kotoamatsukami (with the recent exception of Amenominakanushi), Amatsu-Mikaboshi has remained 'hidden' away for eons, and has not been mentioned. Though it has no current plans and maintains its status as the ruler of Soku-no-Kumi, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's main desire is for everything to return to the brink of boundless chaos and nothingness. As Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in the world but not of the world, it has no clear part in the world, and has no desire to interfere. It is an abstract presence in the Universe, and shares no traits of a traditional Kami; in that the latter can be communicated with directly. 'Appearance' As the dark, primordial void of Shinto Mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no singular form, meaning that any indication of its primordial form is rather elusive. Its true form can be characterized as a frightening endless mass of absolute darkness that induces utter madness and insanity. Currently, it has taken the form of a pale-skinned mature woman of unparalleled beauty with jet-black hair and dark-crimson vacant eyes. A revealing midnight black dress adorns her Junoesque form, along with long black gloves that rise up to her elbows. According to its own claims, Amatsu-Mikaboshi takes this form in order to appear harmless. Within the realm of Soku-no-Kimi, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's appearance is slightly altered, in which it takes the form of a woman with long black hair, pale white skin and ominous empty black eyes. 'Personality' God_of_Malice.jpg MikaboshiTrueForm.jpg Predation.jpg Darkness_of_Shinto.jpg Amatsu-Mikaboshi_Second_Manifestation.jpg Blank_Slate.jpg The_Shinto_Void.jpg|'The Nothingness Before Shinto' Empty Smile.jpg nurarihyon219-25.jpg|Manifesting IntimidatingDarkness.jpg Mikaboshi.jpg IMG 4865.jpg|"You have heard of my more popular title, right?...The God of Evil and Sin." IMG 4866.jpg Amatsu.jpg Mikaboshi_showing_frustration.jpg|'Frustrated Mikaboshi' Full_body_size_image.png Full_body_size_image(alternative_outfit).png tumblr_n7vemgsWVb1r3n055o1_500.gif The Antithesis to Shintoism.png Scarecrow Maiden.jpg Though the original Primordial Void was non-sapient and had no traces of a personality, the fragment that would become Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a bitter and cold force of nature, and as such, harbors a acrimonious and faintly hidden contempt for all that is life. This is presumably due to its annoyance of the concept of Life essentially 'ridding' of the Primordial Darkness that Amatsu-Mikaboshi originally was. Due to being a remnant of the original Primordial Void, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is in fact an emotionless and apathetic individual. It is well aware of the dichotomy between good and evil, as well as the difference between right and wrong, but does not care for the concepts, as such notions are beneath the cosmic entity. 'Powers and Abilities' As it is the primordial chaos of the Shinto Mythos, as well as the main deity of malice and stars, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is an astronomically powerful, preternatural, chaotic, and immoral force of nature. As there is no known being who has fought or challenged it, there are no traces of information or knowledge regarding Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power or capabilities. Due to it predating the Kotoamatsukami, it can be inferred that the entity is superior than that of the trio of Kami, and is the absolute strongest entity of the Shinto Pantheon. It is suggested that in the beginning of Shinto mythology, Amatsu-Mikaboshi was a single, overwhelming force of absolute chaos and darkness that ruled the Universe, as there was no other existence at the time. When the emergence of In and Yo came about, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power was fragmented, but did not fade away as its aura remained. Amatsu-Mikaboshi, as it is a force rather than a physical god, essentially feeds off of emotions. Despite the solidity of its original primordial form being destroyed, its essence still lingers on in the hearts of all beings. Nothingness Physiology: As the primal embodiment of nothingness within the Shinto Mythos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has full control over its true form. Its vast capabilities allow it to erase nearly everything it comes in contact with. 'VS Battle Wiki Combat Statistics' 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown, likely 1-A Name: Amatsu Mikaboshi (天津甕星), The August Star of Heaven Origin: Japanese Mythology. Gender: Irrelevant, but primarily appears in the form of a female. Age: Inapplicable. Predates the Universe. Classification: Japanese God, Abstract Being, Embodiment of the Void, Primordial Chaos, God of Darkness and Evil, Cosmic Entity Power and Abilities: Chaos Manipulation, Healing, Shapeshifting (often uses this to appear as a female, because it believes this makes it seem harmless, and therefore causes others to assume that it is not a threat), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Possible Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Unknown. '''Likely '''Outverse level (It is the endless Chaos that existed before Creation, and the endless Void of Absolute Darkness. Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Irrelevant Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Weaknesses: None notable. Due to the movement of In and Yo, which brought forth life and the Universe, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power fragmented and weakened over time. Key: Primordial Void 'Relationships' Post-Time-Skip_Issei.jpg File:SolarGod!Issei.jpg Hero_-_Issei.jpg SolarIssei.jpg GBSIssei2.jpg|The Little Twinkling Star Similar to the cases above, Issei's interactions and communication with Amatsu-Mikaboshi are far too small for them to develop any state of affair, whether its familial or friendly on a neutral level. The two's feelings towards each other are quite mixed, as well. Issei, on one hand, shows deep respect and feels slight empathy for it, due to how lonely it seems to be, showing that he holds genuine worry for the entity. Like Musubi and Takami, Issei considers Mikaboshi to be a part of his family and as such, affectionately refers to her as "Grandma Mikaboshi". On the other hand, Issei's also quite frightful of Amatsu-Mikaboshi and its powers, but more importantly- its nihilistic intents. He keeps a cautious and equally nervous mind when around it, because he knows he can be destroyed effortlessly. This leaves Issei's opinion on the dark entity a bit conflicted and confused, so for him, the best option is to try and leave it be, as long as it kept its neutral role, that is. Amatsu-Mikaboshi's opinion on Issei is as equally conflicted as his on it, but much simpler. Because of its apathetic nature, Amatsu-Mikaboshi doesn't have much to say about Issei. Issei's existence slightly invokes its ire, as he is a semi-embodiment of the element that is in its opposition - Light. Also, because of how far below it Issei is, Amatsu-Mikaboshi often views him as a tiny speck of light, an atom. However, Mikaboshi finds his familial way of speaking towards her quite bemusing and holds a small niche of favoritism towards the young Solar God. It wouldn't mind conversing with him. Like many of the other primordial entities who have interacted with Issei, Amatsu-Mikaboshi also prefers to refer to him with a belittling nickname -'Little Twinkling Star'. 'Voice Interpretation' *'Michella Moss (the voice of Ballora)' *'Tasia Valenza (the voice of Poison Ivy)' *'Brandy Kopp (the voice of The Enchantress)' 'Trivia' *Much like Demonicjester01's incarnation of Durga, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's female form is reminiscent of Su-Na-Lee from Freezing, but is slightly edited. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's titles as the "August Star of Heaven" or "The God of all Stars" suggest some association with the many stars in the Universe. Though, like Amenominakanushi who also shares similar titles, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is rather uncaring for the notions, for the most part. *The original depiction of Amatsu-Mikaboshi is occasionally classified as a male deity, while this version is shown to take on a feminine form, much like how the Marvelverse incarnation of the deity (The Chaos King) morphs into a female shape to appear harmless. *As it predates the Kotoamatsukami, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is the oldest and strongest entity to exist within the Shinto Pantheon. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi's signature theme is Bleach OST: 7 Creeping Shadows. *Conceptually, Amatsu-Mikaboshi is somewhat similar to the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, as both entities represent Nothingness. *The appearance of Amatsu-Mikaboshi's true form may also be described as a shadowy version of the Old Gods or the many monsters of Cthulhu Mythos. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Gods Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon female character Category:Antagonist Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Fanon Genderless Characters